To You With Love From America
by TheHetaliaForever
Summary: America has had feelings for Britain for some time, so he asks the other countries for help, how will this end.
1. Frog, Pasta, Tomato, Turtle, Beer,and

**This is the start of a small chapter story i'm writing contains light bits of Spamano and GerIta (SpainxRomano GermanyxItaly) the main Pairing is USUK, hope you enjoy**

England shoved his hands into his pockets, it had been a terrible day. He had so much work to get done that he barely had any sleep. When he woke up there wasn't any tea or coffee to help. He was late to the meeting, which Germany yelled at him for. France had taken advantage of the sleepy England and put a fake spider on his shoulder, causing him to jump up and yell brushing it off. The other countries laughed, Germany also yelled at him again. The meeting went longer than it was suppose to. The driver who was driving him back had decided lets play heavy metal as loud as possible so he could not get sleep.

When he finally got home he put on a Beatles record, got some hot chocolate and laid down the couch. There was a knock at the door, he groaned and sat up. "who's that" he growled and got up going over to the door. He slowly opened the door up a small crack, the slide lock jingled. America stared at him with a cheesy grin his cheeks were flushed. He was obviously drunk. "Britain dude I came hic to see you hic man" America said. England looked at him, he then opened the lock. America barged in past the British man and sat down on the couch. "why are you here America" sighed England "well I'm drunk, you always know what to do, I'm a little confused," Said America dizzily. England stepped back then sat down beside him "B-Britain" He said looking at him. His eyes grew heavy and he closed them and fell against the other. He moved slightly and laid America down softly on the couch, draping a blanket over him. He then stood turned off the record and went to his bed room got dressed and laid down soon falling asleep.

America woke up very early. He then stood and grabbed his bomber jacket, then slipped on his shoes. He wrote a note and then left it on England nightstand. Then he walked out the door and down the street. He was a man on a mission. Britain probably wouldn't wake up for awhile.

Americas plan was to get advice, he only had three people he could talk to see what to do for something special. France, Spain, and Italy. They were the people who knew how to get a girl easily, well in this case a boy but he was pretty sure they knew how to do that as well. He soon was at France's house, he knocked on the door. It opened to show France it looked as if he had only been awake for a little while but he had not been woken up. "ah bonjour little America" He said sleepily, but gave him his signature France smile. "h-hey France, I need to ask you something, I also need help I'm not sure what to do completely and I would also like Spain and Italy to help" Said America looking at the ground. France read his face and body language. "oh little America's in love oui" The Frenchman hummed, he placed his hand on his own cheek and smiled. "oui lets see what I can do no"

France put his arm around America and walked him inside. France picked up the phone and called Spain, then Italy like America had asked, and even just to help, Canada.

"Hola who this" Said a Spanish voice. "Bonjour Spain, I need you help with something could you please come over" France said into the phone. "Si, what is it" Said Spain, he had just gotten dressed and was eager to do something. "America has a crush isn't that cute" Giggled the Frenchman. "Si it is oh and ill bring Lovi as well" Spain said excitedly, The south Italian boy was curled up in Spain's bed still sleeping and hiding under the covers.

Italy answered Germanys phone "Vee~ Hello"

"is this Italy"

"Vee~ yes is this big Brother France" Italy said smiling.

"oui, need to come over for America, Can you"

"Si of course, Germany can come to right" Italy, France said yes, then the phone hung up. Germany walked over to Italy.

"you're vearing my shirt again aren't you" Said the German kissing Italy's head, He only responded with a Vee. The Italian was in fact wearing Germany's shirt.

France opened the door for Spain first who had Romano with him, Romano stayed away from France as they entered the house, Then Italy and Germany came, then Canada. They had all come pretty fast, especially Spain. They all had the day off that day and were bored.

When Spain walked in he ran over to the American and threw his arm around him.

"ah Americano I have heard you are in love, so tell me who is it" He said his hand spread out next to his face, Romano sat down next to Spain obviously bored.

"U-Uh its uh…"America fumbled with his opened the door for Canada, Italy and Germany. "we met each other on the way here" Said Canada quietly smiling. "yeah, we bumped into him" Giggled Italy. America was still blushing then looked at Canada, seeing his brother gave him more confidence.

"Where Kuma" He asked "Someone's taking care of him sense I wont be gone to long so I didn't take him with" The Canadian shrugged.

The France explained the situation. How little America had come to his door with the face of love and confusion, and had asked for their help. Spain and Italy agreed to help, and Germany and Canada said they would do there best to add input, Romano just laughed. "now America we need to know some things boy or girl, country or not, and if they are country who" said France. America blushes and hid his face. What was he suppose to tell them, he was in love with Britain. What if France loved him, what was he to do. "France who do you love" Replied America. France looked surprised and everyone turned to face him. "the women I loved is no more" He said looking down "as of late I love no one."America then looked up quickly and said it fast as he could "The person I love is Britain" He then hid his face again. Everyone stood there shocked, except for France.

"Oui, I was right how cute, America does love him" France grinned and made his also signature kiss movement. "just…tell me what I should do" Sighed America "I-I don't know how to tell him, I mean when I tell him I want it to be special, I wrote him a note saying meet me at the park but I don't know what to do"Germany was the first to speak "vhy do you have a little place for him to sit vith you, its cold an snowy but there is a gazebo a very nice one, vith a fireplace and doors and vindows" "Vee~ great idea Germany, we can get it reserved" Italy smiled, Germany already had the phone to his ear. "you need food" said Romano making the others look at him.

"He's right" said Spain standing "to the kitchen come on Romano we need to make some food, Italy you to" The Italian brothers and Spain walked to Frances kitchen. France then started talking about roses and blankets the lighting and the placement, Canada joined in on this conversation. Germany was making the arrangements for the gazebo.

America smiled at this his eyes filling with tears he quietly whispered "I have such great friends."

The Gazebo looked great, the outside was like a small wood Cabin in the middle of the park. They had reserved it. The inside smelled like vanilla and roses, a small fire burned in the fire place, that heated up the whole room, two large blankets lay on both couches and soft feathery pillows. The center table had some pasta and some other Italian foods, some American food that weren't to fatting or distasteful, and a few hints of German and French food, along with fresh bread. There was various small things on the table like butter, forks, plates and glasses of water.

"wow" said America. The others stood triumphantly. America smiled and they discussed something for America to say.

Britain yawned, he sat up and looked over at his nightstand and saw a note. He picked up and red it: _Hey, Britain, could you please come to the park I need to talk to you, America."_

Britain stared at the note and sighed.

"guess I'm going to the park" he thought


	2. The Warmness in your heart Chapter 2

**Well I was planning on posting fast anyway, but I was going to be lazy although you people inspired me. Little Evil people making me do stuff. So time to lead up on candy to type fast. And enough of my ranting here is the story. The **_**Italic**_** words are the past or is writing if the first word starts with underlined its in a different place.**

England breath left warm mist as he stepped out onto the British street. He wore a fluffy jacket and scarf. His emerald eyes scanned the area in front of him before. Crossing the busy street. On the other side he turned down the side walk going to the park. England was staring at his feet when a voice made him look up.

"Hey Iggy" Said America.

"I told you not to call me that you git" Growled England. America gave of a sheepish laugh.

"I know, but its cute and it suits you" he said giving a very sheepish smile. England sighed looking at the American.

"what did you want anyway" he said warily.

"I wanted to tell you something" Said the American. England looked at him directly waiting or what he had to say. America blushes and the word suddenly left him completely.

_France grined at the blushing American. "Say I think you are the most handsome lovely thing ever, I want to shower you with roses and kisses to prove I love you and I want you to be mine"_

_America looked at him with a horrified expression._

"_maybe that's a little to much" said Spain putting a hand on Americas shoulder "I mean American should e romantic but direct maybe something like, Britan my feeling are shining like the sun I love you please be mine." He said grabing Romanos hands and stareing into his eyes. Romano blushes remembering the words being said to him._

"_shut up idiot" he quickly looked away._

"_Vee~ tell him that he's the cute and ask him to come with you and-"Italy was cut of by Germany who made a "ahem" then clasped a hand over Italy's mouth, lowering his arm to be around Italy, actually holding him even though you couldn't tell. Italy being use to this leaned into Germany slightly._

America stuttered.

"u-uh….I-I…I..you are…"he growled then thought "what do I say"

England raised one of his eyebrows. America looked at him, sighing.

"here goes nothing" he thought. He took a deep breath, then hugged England shutting his eyes tightly.

"I love you" was all he said, and continued to hug England. England's hands were at his sides, they slowly moved up to hug the American back.

"A-America….Alfred….I love you also" He replied. America looked at him, he could tell he was blushing, and was comforted by the fact that England was also. America slowly lifted England's chin and met there lips together, slowly. England blushed, at first, then started to slowly kiss back. America then lead him to the room, England's face lit up.

"wow…America…Its amazing…"He said. The American laughed sheepishly and lead him over to the couch.

"please I want to go" whined France.

"no" said the others in unison. France had a evil grin.

"but I must check to see how little America is doing he might need help honhonhon" The Frenchman grinned. Spain laughed and shook his head, Romano scowled.

"I don't think that's a good idea" hummed Italy. France sighed, then pouted. "but I want too~"

"we done our job France let him be alone" The Spanish man said softly.

The couple had eaten the food and England had fallen asleep against America who couldn't help but hug him tightly. He then stood and used his cell phone to call a British taxi service, then picked up England and took him out to where the taxi was waiting. When they got to his house America managed to open the lock and scoot inside, then laid England on his bed. He turned and walked away but was stopped as a hand grabbed his. He turned to see the British man looking at him with big eyes. America then laid down on the bed and held the other close. Falling asleep with him. America last thought were "if only I could stay here forever….and not have to go home."

**And sense im tired ill leave you with that. Hope this makes you want more.**


	3. One Little Slip

**Oh and no one can be mad a Liet it was a accident you'll see .**

**The continuation continues…..**

~one week later~

America sighed and got out of England bed. He then slipped on his jacket and his shoes.

' I don't want to leave' he thought. He walked towards the door, he didn't want to wake England.

His hand reached toward the knob, when suddenly he was behind hugged from behind and there was a small sob.

"D-don't go….don't leave me here" England cried into him. 'I don't want to be all alone"

"England…I cant stay with you forever….but I promise…ill come back okay "America smiled at him. England's eyes grew wide.

"_I promise ill be back soon okay" Smiled England to the very young America._

"_Okay mister England ill always be waiting for you" Smiled America back._

England's tears started to flow freely and he hid himself against the American who hugged him tightly.

"Okay, ill be waiting for you" England said back.

~year later~

America wanted this night to be perfect. There was a knock at the door.

"hmm…wonder who that is" America opened the door, Lithuania stood there.

"America, hello, I came to say hi" He smiled, America pulled him in and hugged him.

"Dude long time no see bro its been forever"

"Yes it has" He smiled, the knot in his stomach gone, he was worried America wouldn't want him there.

America smiled and lead the other in and smiled standing by the arm of his couch.

"like it I re decorated"

"it looks nice" Lithuania looked down, then stepped forward quickly "America I have a ques-" He tripped over and landed against the America making them fall both back on the couch, There lips accidentally met.

Lithuania jumped back "i'm so sorry"

"its fine dude " Smiled the other. There was a loud bang, England stood in the doorway. The bag in his hand hit the ground. America stood.

"England wait its not what it looks like" America said running toward the other, England just walked out the door closing it behind him. Lithuania watched 'oh i'm such a idiot I made such a big mistake I didn't mean to hurt America'

**Its sort today m sorry but I like t cliff hanger people soooo. Yeah. Bye.**


	4. I'M Sorry

**Next Part..and possibly the end, and don't worry Duckie i don't mind hope you guys enjoy, **

"England wait" yelled America following him and nearly tripping over his own feet, England ignored him and kept walking his eyes watering but h didn't allow himself to cry.

"England" America said grabbing his arm, England didn't look at him."why don't you look at me your not letting me talk" said America. England quickly turned around to face him letting his tears fall."Because! I knew this would happen ever sense …ever sense you broke my heart so long ago" he yelled back. America's eyes grew wide."…England…" He whispered soothingly."No! don't you England me! All those years ago you just left, you didn't care at all about me! Do you have any idea how much that hurts! Do you care, not at all every year on that same day the pans so bad - I Can't handle it! I have to numb it and the only way seems to be a pint! I thought maybe can trust you maybe I can….I could I've my heart to you….but I know that a mistake now" He tried to pull away again. America didn't let his hand go, he just stared at the other."Arthur….I…I didn't know-" He began."You never know, you can't even tell when someone's mad at you are is sad or wants to be alone, you just don't care, because your to selfish to care all you care about is yourself you bloody git" He continued to yell."Arthur….I know some times I seem like I don't care but I do…I care about you….I love you my heart hurts when you cry, or when your mad at me. Please don't cry….I…I didn't know that still hurt you so bad…Arthur….please let me help you…let me fix the pain" He said, then pulled the British man close and hugged him. England tried to pull away, but he couldn't eventually he started to cry more.

He buried his face against America's chest, letting himself cry till even that hurt to do. America softly kissed his head. "I'm so sorry Arthur… I love you" He said softly against the others hair._

When they get back to the house Lithuania was still there he bowed.'mister Britain i'm so sorry, I swear I didn't touch America, I mean I didn't kiss him on purpose, fell and I kissed him, but I was a accident!" he said getting flustered, Britain smiled softly at him."its okay I understand" he smiled._

"why did you want me here anyway America" He asked.

America grinned and got down on the ground in front of Britain, he held up a box. Britain's eyes got wide and he blushed."Britain…will you marry me" He asked."…..yes" he said quietly, then tackled America to the ground.


End file.
